I Am Not A Soldier
by Turtlegirl13
Summary: This is the 3rd story in the Bailey Stark series. After almost losing her dad, again, Bailey Stark has created a robot, trained with mutant turtles, and got accepted to join the Avengers. Bailey saw this as an opportunity to protect her father, but will joining the superhero team protect him? Is this team everything she hoped for? Click here to read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello everyone! Sorry, this took sooo long to finish, life has the tendency to interrupt my creative flow.**

 **The turtles in this story are the same as the ones from the previous stories, but if you're new, welcome! I suggest reading the previous stories, "I Am Not Stark Industries" and "I Am Not My Father". It'll help make things make sense.**

 **Anyway, the turtles are the turtles from the recent movie.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my OCs. NO STEALING!**

Chapter 1

After dad's big 'I'm dying' scare, he had a new building built. Guess where. New York fucking City! The city in which the guy I can't stop thinking about lives! Why don't I just go over his house? Well, what if I told you he's not necessarily human, and lives in the sewers? I was unlucky and lucky, at the same time, when I first found him and his family because they can't be seen or discovered.

His name is Donatello, and he's smart, funny, kind, honest….well you get the point. I really care about him, and when I stayed with him and his family we spent a lot of time together. He's the reason why I use Elek as an 'Iron Man' suit. Don did most of the thinking; shockingly. Both of us worked on re-programming and testing Elek. I left right after we finished

Right now, I was with Pepper while dad took the building off the grid.

'Good to go on this end. The rest is up to you two.' Dad finally spoke.

"Did you disconnected the transmission lines correctly this time?" I teased.

'Ha. Ha.' I could picture him rolling his eyes.

"Are we off the grid?" Pepper jumped in.

'Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy.'

"Well, assuming the arc reactor takes over and actually works."

I was standing at the controls getting ready to light up the building as I listened to Pepper and dad talk.

'I assume. Light her up.'

I pressed a few holographic buttons and waited to see if it worked.

"How does it look?" Pepper's excitement was radiating off onto me.

'Like Christmas, but with more me.'

"Wow, so you're saying the Tower looks like a giant Christmas tree?" I smirked.

'You bet.'

"We've gotta go wider on the public awareness campaign."

I groaned and flopped into the nearby desk chair.

"You need to do some press. That includes you, Bailey." Pepper looked back at me giving me the 'you are not getting out of this look'.

I pouted. I'll figure out something.

"I'm in DC tomorrow. I'm working on the zoning for the next three buildings."

Ugh, she was already talking about leaving? Dad's not going to like this. I kept my eyes on the levels making sure they stayed steady. Pepper stood behind me as an extra set of eyes

'Pepper, you're killing me. The moment, remember? Enjoy the moment.' Dad walked in.

"Levels are holding steady, I think." Pepper studied the screen.

"Of course they are. I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question." Dad rustled my hair as he stood behind me with Pepper. "How does it feel to be a genius?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I really wouldn't know, now would I?" Pepper smiled turning to dad.

"What do you mean? All this came from you." He can be such a suck up at times, but he's right. Pepper has the organization and the fire to start and stay with a project like this.

"No, all this came from that." She pointed to dad's arc reactor. She was right, too.

"Give yourself some credit. Please." He countered knowing technically, that was also true. My eyes were going back and forth as they talked, like I was watching a ping pong tournament. "Stark Tower is your baby." Dad put his hands down her arms until he reached her hands, and held onto them. "Give yourself 12% of the credit."

"12%?" Pepper gave him a serious look.

"An argument can be made for 15." Dad told her as she walked over to get them some drinks.

"12%? My baby?"

"Well, I did do all of the heavy lifting." Dad followed her. "Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And, sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you."

Oh great, here they go. I got up found Elek, who spotted me and turned into his backpack form, and started for the elevator. Jarvis started.

" _Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overridden."_

I stopped as Agent Coulson's voice went through the phone. Dad picked it up.

'Mr. Stark, we need to talk."

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message." He said in a monotone voice. I giggled.

'This is urgent.'

"Then leave it urgently."

Just then the elevator doors opened, revealing Coulson with the phone still to his ear. I looked over at dad.

"Security breach." He didn't sound shocked or threatened, which made me laugh harder. Then mumbled to Pepper. "It's on you."

Coulson put the phone down. "Mr. Stark."

"Phil! Come in." Pepper stood to greet him.

"Okay that's my cue to leave." I snuck past Phil, but he caught my arm leading back inside.

So close to freedom!

"Phil?" Dad was confused by the first name thing going on.

"I can't stay." Phil answered.

"Uh, his first name is 'Agent'." Dad followed Pepper pointing at Coulson.

"Come on in. We're celebrating." Pepper smiled.

"Which is why he can't stay." Dad mumbled again.

Good thing I was going out.

"We need you and your daughter to look this over as soon as possible." He handed dad a file.

"I don't like being handed things." Dad refused the file.

"That's fine, because I love being handed things." Pepper accepted the file and passed her drink to Coulson. "So, let's trade." Then she took dad's drink and gave him the file. "Thank you." She said as she took a sip.

Dad looked stumped then said. "Official consulting hours are between 8 and 5 every other Thursday."

"This isn't a consultation." Coulson countered.

"Is this about the Avengers?" Pepper asked.

Coulson's gaze snapped to hers.

"Which I know nothing about." She quickly added as dad walked away and I followed.

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify." Dad started ranting about him not being accepted, but I was.

"I didn't know that either." Pepper added.

"Apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others."

"That I did know." Pepper nodded.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Coulson said glancing over at me.

I caught something in his gaze saying, 'if we can't get EVERYONE, we're screwed.' "Dad, stop holding grudges about them saying 'no' to you." I persuaded.

"I don't hold grudges."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"Whatever. Ms. Potts, got a second?" Dad waved Pepper over. "You know I thought we were having a moment."

"I was having 12% of a moment." Pepper answered.

Dad stopped and pointed at her. "And you say I hold grudges."

"This seems serious. Phil's pretty shaken." Pepper glanced back at Coulson.

"How would you know if it's…Why is he 'Phil'?"

"What is all this?" Pepper tried distracting my obviously jealous dad.

"This is…this." We were then surrounded by all of the Avengers.

"I'm going to take the jet to DC tonight."

"Tomorrow." Dad argued.

She stared at the different videos and information. "You have homework. You have a lot of homework."

"Well, what if I didn't?"

"If you didn't?" She asked.

I headed towards Coulson as Pepper and dad argued. "It's the tesseract, isn't it? Someone found it?"

"His name is Loki."

"Thor's brother." I stated and received a confused look from Phil. "I've done research."

"We need everyone to defeat him. The Avengers are all we have left."

"I understand. Can you tell them I went out? I need to see if I can get in contact with the Hamatos, if I can't," I had to keep myself from breaking down, "it'll be S.H.I.E.L.D's problem."

"Sure."

I nodded my thanks and headed down the elevator. When the elevator stopped and a crowd of paparazzi surrounded me. I smiled at them, but ignored their questions as I kept walking out of the tower. Security had finally showed up, and I was down the block already. I had shorts on and a purple Stark Industries t-shirt with a grey sweatshirt. Yeah, ever since my last meeting with the guys, I've worn a lot of purple. The reason is obvious.

'How are we going to get in contact with them?' Elek asked me through our bond.

'We could try what we did the last time.' I answered silently.

'Throwing yourself into danger is not an option.' He growled.

'El, don't worry. I was joking. With my luck I'll get sliced open like a pizza pie, again. Recently, I found out that I hate hospitals.' I explained.

Elek was silent then spoke. 'I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there.'

'If you were with me, you would've been dead. Honestly, don't worry about it.'

'Alright, alright, so what's plan B?' He asked.

'Sit on April's apartment building and wait for the guys to come.' I suggested.

'Okay, where does she live?'

I groaned. 'Crap, I don't remember.'

'This isn't going to be easy.'

"I know." I said out loud. 'It's getting late. They might be on patrol, so let's fly around and see if we pick up anything.'

Elek and I blasted into the sky and scanned the area, nothing. They weren't out. I wasn't giving up, not when we were this close to them. Okay, maybe not close to actually finding them, but I feel close because, well duh, we're in the same state!

Hours later, there was still no sign of them, which shouldn't be a surprise, but I was. Were they avoiding me? Honestly, I wouldn't blame them, if they were. Elek and I landed on a nearby building and Elek went to his own form. I went to the edge of the building and looked out at the lit up buildings. Where are you, Don?

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Elek stood near looking around. "We should head back and look at those files with your dad."

"We're so close." I crossed my arms.

"Not anymore. Just got a message from S.H.I.E.L.D., they're bringing us in for extra training." Elek smiled. "You'll never guess who's going to be working out with us."

"Who?" I turned to look at Elek.

 **Who can it be? No turtles in this chapter, sorry. Reviews help the turtles come out of hiding. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you GrimmyRayne for the review and support! Thanks to Sunswipe for the favorite and follow! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

Chapter 2

We were on a giant S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft, when we were brought to where the Avengers would assemble. Dad stayed home to do some extra research, he'll be coming back soon. When we arrived on the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, Elek and I walked side by side inside to get the complete tour. This place was incredible! This would've been the best thing ever, but I found out that Agent Barton has been compromised by Loki. Natasha was doing everything she could to find him, and follow her orders.

Elek ended up wondering off to go explore while I helped Natasha try and track down Barton, but he was untraceable at the moment. It was an hour or so when Nat got an order to go and greet Captain America, so I followed Natasha outside the aircraft.

"Did S.H.I.E.L.D. get in contacted with the Hamatos?" I asked.

"Not that I was informed of." She responded as we walked up to a jet that Coulson and the one and only Captain America walked out of.

"Agent Romanoff, Ms. Starks." Coulson gave me a nod. "Captain Rogers."

"Ma'am." Rogers greeted then nodded at me. "Ms. Stark."

"Hi." Romanoff responded.

I was so star-strucked all I could do was wave.

"They need you on the bridge." Romanoff told Coulson. "They're starting the face-trace."

Coulson walked away. "See you there."

The three of us started walking. "It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon." Romanoff joked.

I laughed.

"Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading Cards?" Rogers asked.

"They're vintage. He's very proud." Nat smirked.

As we walked around the base outside we bumped into Dr. Banner.

"Dr. Banner!" Rogers called out getting the attention of the very nervous scientist.

They shook hands. "Yeah, hi." Then he peaked over at me then back at Rogers. "They told me you would be coming."

"Word is, you can find the Cube." Rogers got right down to business.

"Is that the only word on me?" He asked.

"Only word I care about."

"It must be strange for you, all of this." Banner motioned at the giant aircraft.

A group of soldiers jogged by. "Well, this is actually kind of familiar."

"Gentlemen, you might want to step inside a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe." Nat stood next to us.

We all looked over the edge of the ship as the large turbines started up. Banner looked horrified and Captain just looked plan confused. This was the team, huh?

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked as Banner was saying how "great" of an idea that would be.

When the ship started to rise, Banner just shook his head. This wasn't going to be any better. Then we all walked inside to meet the rest of the team, or, well, some of it. Fury walked over to all of us and Rogers gave him a ten. Okay….

'They have a gym downstairs, we should go train.' Elek's voice popped into my mind before I actually saw him.

When Rogers saw him his eyes widened.

"That is Elek, Captain, he is Ms. Stark's friend. He is a part of this team." Fury explained before continuing the scan for the Cube. Then Romanoff led Banner to his lab. I got to get a peek at it before and let me tell you this Don would've had a blast.

'Let's go down.' I started head to head towards the gym with Elek when we passed the lab. Yup, it was like candy land for Donnie. I could just picture him now, staring at everything and trying to figure what everything does all at once. I laughed and followed Elek down to the gym, and it was awesome. There was plenty of room and mats to spar and punching bags and weights, this was going to be fun. Out of habit, I started stretching. Taking my time so I don't miss any muscles, and stood in front of Elek. He was ready to go way before me since he didn't have to worry about pulling a muscle or anything, lucky bot.

Then we began, we matched each other attack to counterattack. We were both pretty much at the same skill level, so then sparring tested more of our endurance. The two of us could go on and on for hours, but today we were interrupted. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Captain Rogers watching from the doorway. Oh my gosh he's watching me spar!

'Focus, Bailey.'

'Elek you know how much I admire this guy. He's a war hero.' I went low to trip him, but Elek jumped. Wait…he got ready to jump before I even went down. "Hey no fair, you're reading my mind." I glared at him as I blocked his leg from colliding with my head.

"You must have multiple options to attack your enemy." Elek sassed.

"Two could play at this game." I dug through his mind and saw every single plan he had and analyzed them. Not too easy when I have to keep his fists and feet from getting a hit on me. He had plans to hit me high and low. Hmmm…he forgot one thing. Wack! My fist made contact with his face, and he went down. He looked up at me with shock while he rubbed his jaw and pain exploded in my jaw too and I rubbed mine.

"Forgot about that didn't you." Elek would've smirked if he could.

I rolled my eyes at him and helped him up. Then I turned to Captain who was standing there observing. "Captain."

"Please call me, Steve." He smiled and walked over to me and Elek. "So what's the story between you two?" I gave him a skeptical look. He put his hands up. "I just want to know my team, and on the files there wasn't much about the two of you."

I looked over at El and he shrugged. I motioned for Steve to take a seat at a small table I just discovered around the corner. "It takes quiet an explanation."

Steve followed us over to the small table and sat down. Man, this guy did so much and lost so much too. I mean, there was Peggy, Bucky, and literally everyone he knew and trusted. I feel bad for him.

"So, it all started when my dad was captured during a weapons demonstration. He was gone for a while, and well, I'm my father's daughter. I started tinkering when I'm nervous, and came up with the idea of having a robot who could think, dream, and well, be human. So that's what I did while he was gone. When dad came back, he was different, but in a good way. He actually cared about where his weapons were going. As he tried to control where his weapons were going, I found out about the Avengers, and I did my research about everyone. Which led me to the Hamatos and I was attacked when I went to go find them in New York City. This encounter made me feel useless because I got the shit beat out of me, so I had them train me in ninjutsu. During my training, one of the brothers, Donatello, came up with the idea to make Elek into a suit so I could still help fight, but leave my dad relieved that I'd be okay." I paused for a moment to see Steve nodding. "Last year two years ago, dad was dying from the reactor in his chest, and at this time I was staying with the Hamatos. So when I got the call, I packed my things and left. I helped dad get better and Elek and I formed this mental bond. He can hear my thoughts, feel my emotions, and react in a split second. If I would be tossed from a building, Elek would be able to located me and save me within a second. The only down part of this whole mental bond is that we can go as far as feeling when the other is hurt."

"As you just saw before." Elek snickered.

"He's my best friend." I smiled.

Steve cracked a smile. "You guys been through a lot together."

"We're inseparable." Just like Steve and Bucky. I couldn't even imagine if I lost Elek. Steve chuckled and mumbled something. "What'd you say?"

"Oh just something my friend and we would say to each other."

"Bucky?" I asked and Steve looked up. "I mean, Sergeant Barnes."

"Yeah, Buck and I had this kind of motto of our friendship." Steve smiled a sad smile.

"What was it?" I asked.

"'I'm with you til the end of the line.'"

"That's a great line." I put my hand on his shoulder. "He was a great man. He seemed like a great friend."

"He was." Steve agreed in almost a monotone voice.

Okay, awkward silence. Change the subject now!

"Was there any contact with the Hamatos?" Elek asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Steve shook himself out of his little trance. "I will go check for that." He stood and I stood with him. An announcement interrupted our farewell.

" _Captain Rogers, Ms. Starks, please come to the top deck."_ The voice sounded like Agent Hills' voice.

"Let's suit up." Steve looked up at the ceiling where the announcement came on as if he knew we were going to get some action.

Elek suited up and Steve turned around and nodded. It's ninja time.

Soon after, we were loaded onto a plane with Romanoff. They have spotted Loki strolling around Germany, like he was trying to be spotted. Hmm, weird. Elek was next to me as Steve stood by the front looking out the window.

This was going to be so weird for Capt., you know, since the last time he was in Germany, the war was going on. Huh, now another war is on its way, and he has to put a stop to it, again. When will the vacation start for him?

 **We all know who Bailey's favorite Avenger is, who's yours? If you don't have a favorite Avenger, who's your favorite superhero? Review your answer or send me a PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Donnie POV)

"Donnie, pay attention!" Leo snapped at me as he went over the plan of taking down more Foot related instances.

The problem was, the Foot were laying low and there was nothing to investigate in. I sighed and looked at my eldest sibling. "I am, Leo, but I don't understand why we are about to infiltrate another warehouse. The Foot haven't been seen for nearly five months, and there hasn't been any leads hinting at an attempt at planning something big." My hand rested on my chin as I reminisce about our previous missions. The Foot disappeared right after Bailey stopped making appearances on TV. She only disappeared because of the Avengers, which meant… "They know."

"Bro, are you losing it?" Mikey waved his hand in front of my face.

"No." I hit his hand away, irritated. "Think about it. The Avengers have been trying to get in contact with us at the same time Bail stopped showing up on the TV and the Foot vanished." I started to explain.

"It could be just a coincidence." Leo said.

"Leo, if they were up to something, I would've known why and what for by now."

Leo just watched me as I tried to get my brothers to understand. Everything was just supporting this idea. Bail, the Foot, the surprise messages from S.H.I.E.L.D., nothing proved my theory wrong, but what concern me was how much did they know? Do they know what we are getting ready to fight? Are our new enemies that deadly?

"You really think the Foot know about this whole 'invasion'?" Raph asked.

I nodded. "Unless you guys have a better idea?" I paused. "Looking through this warehouse will be the perfect place for S.H.I.E.L.D. to get us and if we find a Foot ninja, then we'll get the information we need." My eyes locked with Leo's. "What do you say, Leo? There's no harm in trying."

Leo nodded his head in agreeance and we got ready to head out. If I was right, we may have the problem of the Foot teaming up with whatever we were fighting. But if I'm wrong, and the Foot just are laying low, then I'm going to hear it from Leo.

(Bailey POV)

When we arrived at the castle-like palace, Loki was in the center of a group of terrified people. The red carpets were covered by cowering bodies of strangers as the grasped onto others near them. The plan was in a stealth-mode and Steve was getting ready to confront Loki. I stopped him for a second.

"Good luck, Capt." I offered a smile and Steve nodded before hoping down.

Scrambling to a window, I stared down as Steve dropped in front of an elderly man standing up to Loki. Loki and Captain talked. Romanoff hovered overhead, and engaged the missiles of the jet.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." She ordered, but quickly swerved away as Loki shot at us. I stumbled into Elek who caught me.

'Thanks.'

'Don't mention it.'

Once we were hovering safely again, I caught a glimpse of the crowd dispersing and Capt. and Loki were fighting. Steve was being tossed around like a ragdoll.

"This guy's all over the place." Nat mumbled then my dad's voice came in on our headphones.

"Agent Romanoff. You miss me?" Music started to play from the PA system and dad shot Loki into the wall of a fountain before gracefully landing near Steve. As he stood he got ready to shoot literally everything in the Iron Man arsenal.

Loki actually did something smart for once and surrendered. It wasn't long before we took him under our custody, and loaded up into the plane. Nat was speaking to Fury while Elek and I glared at Loki, and dad and Steve stood near us. It wasn't long before Dad and Steve started bickering. God, were they five?

(Donnie POV)

I thought my brothers were more mature than this.

"No, I want to drive!" Mikey shouted at Raph who instantly tried to attack my little brother.

"Neither one of you are driving because I am!" Leo took charge and the four of us got into the van.

(Bailey POV)

Thunder rattled our little jet, making Loki jumped and stared out of the windows with some uneasiness. I knew why.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightening?" Steve asked.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki answered.

A loud thud made Elek go into his suit form and everyone jumped. Oh boy, Thor. Dad put on his helmet while Steve grabbed his shield. I walked after my dad as he opened the rear hatch to the jet.

"Stark, what are you doing?" Steve asked.

Before dad could answer a very angry Thor landed on the open hatch. Thor flicked dad away like a fly, which I easily evaded my dad flying towards me. Steve, however, wasn't so lucky. Thor glared at everyone in the plane before he grabbed a hold of Loki and jumped out. I shot out after him and moments later my dad was on my tale.

"Bail, what are you doing?" Dad asked.

"Stopping him from messing up our mission." I told him as Thor and Loki came into view, they were talking.

I slowed down, but dad wasn't so I had to keep shoving him away to keep him from attacking Thor. However, when my dad was pissed or just plain annoyed he got stronger, it seemed. He got past me and tackled Thor. I sped towards them, and Loki smiled deviously as I stopped in front of him.

"Your father can be…as they say here on Earth, a hot-headed person." He started. "He will indeed be assisting my plans, all of them."

"We're a team." I argued. "And you won't get away with this."

"Oh I will get away with this, child." He chuckled as Thor almost crushed my dad with his hammer.

I left Loki to try and stop the two pea brains, but failed. Before I knew it they were flying off. I followed, but quickly backed away as they came speeding back, and continued to fight. I swear these guys don't have brains, they're just trigger happy morons! Not long after they started going at it again, Steve's shield tapped the two of them, and saving my mind from boredom from watching them.

"Hey! That's enough." Steve stood on a knocked over tree. He hopped down near me and we both walked towards the angered Avengers. "I don't know what you plan on doing here."

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes." Thor practically yelled.

'Say something.' Elek shouted at me.

'Like what?'

"Put the hammer down." Steve said and dad automatically shook his head.

"Uh yeah no, bad call. He loves his hammer." Thor swung back and dad went flying in the other direction.

"You want me to put the hammer down!" Thor shouted as he leapt into the air.

I started to backup as his hammer hit Steve's shield. I was blasted into the air and collided hard with a few trees. My ears were ringing and my head was pounding. Ouch. Dad was over me and pulled me up.

"Bail, you okay?" He asked.

I groaned and gave him a thumbs up. Elek went to his form before lifting me. "I'll take her back to the jet. We hit our head pretty hard."

Elek blasted into the air and I held on tight until were back on the jet and a pack of ice was being pressed onto my head. There has to be a way where I can be thrown around in Elek without getting as badly hurt as he does.

(Donnie POV)

My brothers and I were in the warehouse, and as I suspected, it was completely abandoned. Of course, Leo wasn't satisfied and kept investigating the place. Mikey was leaping around and Raph watched him as he grumbled and played with that toothpick he always had in his mouth. I pulled up the confidential instruction for contacting S.H.I.E.L.D. and got started. It was complex, but not too confusing for me. I was just happy that Leo actually listened to me.

I tried to ignore Mikey's shouts of glee and Raph's growls as I sent the message. Hopefully, I did everything right. My gauntlet lit up and a message was sent.

' _ETA five minutes. Welcome to the Avengers.'_

"Did it work?" Leo asked.

"They'll be here in five." I told my leader in blue as I started pacing.

Normally, I have thoughts for inventions and such cluttering my brain, but right now, that wasn't the only thing, or rather person. I haven't seen or spoken to Bailey in so long and our reunion wasn't a bright one. After being discovered on April and Vern's apartment, she needed to be rushed to a hospital. I took Elek in to fix and then he was gone. In my time rebuilding Elek, there were times where I'd hear her. At that time, I didn't think much of it, but it happened more and more, just spurts of words or phrases. I mean, when I was working on Elek there was a few times I got shocked, but that's with all of my projects. Hmm, maybe Elek tapped into my consciousness like Bailey? Nah, it couldn't happen.

"… _Hamatos here?"_

There was her voice again. I looked around and strained my ears; no one was here besides my brothers.

"Donnie?" Mikey gave me a strange look.

"I'm fine. I thought I heard someone." I smiled. "I'll run a scan to be sure it's only us."

Honestly, I was hoping I picked up someone, but the search came back with no one near here for miles. I held back a sigh as we waited for S.H.I.E.L.D. to pick us up.

"They have thirty seconds." Mikey said as he stared out of the boarded up window. Don't doubt Mikey with time, especially for pizza.

Exactly thirty second after, Mikey was about to say they were late, when the sounds of an aircraft alarmed my brothers and I that they were here. Cautiously, we headed outside, and found an aircraft on the ground and Agent Coulson approached us.

"Agent, it's good to see you again." Leo greeted Coulson.

"Same to you." Coulson shook Leo's hand and nodded his hello to the rest of us. "Come on we're due back at base."

So we followed him onto the jet and left for this so called base.

(Bailey POV)

The jet flew steadily, thank god! My head was still pounding and Elek was even rubbing his head. Seriously, that is my number one priority. Fix the bond so I'm not always getting hurt! I pouted and Elek chuckled.

"That's not an easy fix." He said.

"But not impossible." I pointed out before moving up towards Natasha. "So are the Hamatos there?"

I heard her sigh. "Is that all you can ask about?"

I chuckled. "Sorry, it's just they are really cautious with this stuff, I don't know if they would still come."

"I promise, if they're there and you don't know yet, then I will let you know." Nat smiled, but glared when Loki's eyes were resting on us.

'Stop talking, loony is listening.' Elek warned.

'Oops.' I crossed my arms and leaned into the wall of the jet. Why couldn't I talk to Donnie like I did that day in my dad's lab?

'Not now, Bails. It's too risky.' Elek shook his head.

Tossing myself into one of the chairs, I frowned. Man, I wish I was at base right now.

 **Yay! We have turtles! Review PWEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you Staryflakes for the review, and to answer your question, there will be things going to happen with Bailey and Donnie.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

After god knows how long, we started to make our decent onto the S.H.I.E.L.D. hangar. About ten to fifteen guards were at the ready to collect Loki, and as we landed the rest of us stayed on the jet until he was taken inside. Once he was off the jet, the rest of us dispersed. Dad went to find Banner, and Steve went for Fury. I headed for the closest door and entered the hangar. Oh wait, where was Nat? Some days I thought she was the ninja. Elek followed me, but was hesitant. Hmm…I dug into his mind to search for what the shell was making him freak, and felt a strange feeling come across the bond. Weird, I couldn't really explain what it was, but it felt like I was…home somehow. Or was that him? I really have to get the hang of figuring out whose feelings and thoughts are whose.

We went inside and headed for the same room that was acting as El and my cabin. There was a ledge sticking out from the wall that acted as a bed, I think another unfolded from the ceiling. I shuffled through my bag to see what I brought again and El, decided to see what my dad was doing and left the cabin. Sighing, I dropped myself heavily onto the bed, feeling too bored to sift through my baggage. My eyes started to slowly shut when a knock at my door startled me.

"Who is it?" I called.

Whoever it was didn't answer, and the door of my cabin room slide open. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at the door, but who I saw wasn't what I expected.

"Sorry, I kind of just let myself in." He spoke and his voice made my heart ache.

'Bail, are you okay?' El popped in.

'Yeah.' I answered.

"Donatello." I hid the ache I was feeling, and tucked it away so tightly it wouldn't come out. "So Leo allowed you four to help." I made myself seem composed and at ease, but he frowned and tensed up.

"Y-yeah. Um, the team is gathered to talk about Loki." He said and I nodded before getting off my bed and walking past him.

I held my head high and joined the team. This was for Donnie's sake, I hurt him too many times. I can't keep throwing myself at him just to leave him again. It wasn't fair. It's up to him now to let me go so I can stop hurting myself.

'You're being stupid.' Elek interrupted.

'No, I'm not. Tell everyone, I'm not gonna make it to the meeting. I'm going to the dojo to blow off some stress.' I told Elek and I could feel his frustration hit me like waves. 'Just let me handle this.'

'Whatever Bailey.' Came the irritated response.

I flinched when he called me by my full name. Ouch, maybe I am screwing up. I groaned and shook my head. No, this is for the best, besides, we're at war.

Once I was in the dojo, I started stretching and attacked the punching bag. With a yell, my fist collided with the bag and it swung. Again and again my fists met my new stress reliever, and the TV near me played a live feed from the containment area. I guess J.A.R.V.I.S hacked into S.H.E.I.L.D.'s systems and Dad told him to keep me updated. I kept at the bag as Fury and Loki spoke.

" _It's an impressive cage." Loki chuckled. "Not built, I think, for me."_

" _Built for something a lot stronger than you." Fury answered._

" _Oh, I've heard." Loki spoke. "A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you?"_

My fists sped up as my anger boiled, and I stopped to turn off the TV. I couldn't listen to that. It made me realize that he was right. This team was nothing! All of the training I went through, the relationship I formed, was done and harmed for nothing. I went back to the bag to continue my assault. My mind racing from seeing him again. The hurt in his eyes when I didn't show how happy I was too see him. Again, I hurt him. Dammit, Elek was right. I could feel Elek's presence, but he was wise to not bother me now.

I finally stopped hitting the punching bag, when my fists started to tremble and my tears blocked the air from entering my lungs. Why was I shaking like this? I looked down to see cuts in my knuckles. What was wrong with me?

"Nothing." His voice again.

My head rested onto the bag as I held onto it as I caught my breath. "What?"

"Nothing's wrong with you." Donnie stated as he walked closer to me.

I shook my head. "You have to let me go."

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Because I keep hurting you. No matter what happens to me," I motioned at him, "you always get hurt." My eyes snapped to his and I got those butterflies as his golden orbs held my eyes. "It's not fair."

"You didn't hurt me." He was right next to me now, and I closed my eyes to block him out. "But it did hurt being away from you." He led me to the table in the corner and started to patch up my fists.

"It hurt me too." I choked out. "Poor Elek, I dragged him with me."

"Actually, he followed you." He smiled and finished wrapping my hands.

"Thanks." I mumbled and lowered my head.

"Welcome." He answered just as quietly and started to lean closer to me.

"We should head up to the others." I shot out of my seat and went to the lab where everyone was arguing.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor spoke.

"That's his M.O., isn't it?" Banner asked. "I mean, what are we a team?"

I stepped into the lab and listened. The turtles were in here as well, but were keeping their mouths shut. Smart.

"NO, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos." Banner answered his own question. "We're a time bomb."

Fury stepped up. "You need to step away."

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Dad announced.

"Dad, stop." I warned as Steve shoved him.

"You know damn well why. Back off." Steve snapped.

"I'm starting to want you to make me." Dad countered.

I stepped up to the duo. "Dad, you seriously need to stop."

"No, Ms. Stark, let the big man in a suit of armor talk. Take off the suit," Steve was getting annoyed. "What are you then?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Dad said coolly.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you." Steve sneered.

Bucky.

"I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself."

"I fight for my daughter, Captain." Dad interrupted.

"Last I heard she was fighting with you and crash landed on an apartment roof where she stayed there, until someone got her to a hospital." Steve growled.

"You don't think I know that."

Steve shook his head. "You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire." Dad kept up his sass.

Steve almost laughed. "Always a way out. You may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers."

My eyes widened. I knew what was coming, my dad was just getting too predictable.

"Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

That's it. "You have no idea!" I shouted at my dad because sorry, not sorry, he just crossed the line. "It wasn't the serum that gave him the courage or determination to do what's right, that's heart, Dad." I looked up at him. "That's something you never show."

I regretted the words as they left my mouth, and I backed away as Banner changed the subject after a very long and awkward pause. Dad's hurt gaze never left me, and that's what always kills me. The look.

Fury told Banner to leave, but Banner said that the containment unit Loki was in was for the Hulk. So he started to explain how he tried to kill himself and got all fired up that he grabbed Loki's scepter. Then the computer that the Banner and Dad were working with started beeping telling us that the Tesseract was located and the fighting started again. Donnie was in the lab now and I had my newly wrapped hands wrapped around me.

'Elek?' I called out to him.

'On my way.'

An explosion erupted in the center of the lab and I was thrown back, but before I could make contacted with the wall, Donnie's arms were around me. He hit the wall hard and his brothers followed. El was standing near us and we got up. I pushed myself off of Donnie, taking a look at him to make sure he was okay before starting to search for the others. We needed to regroup and figure out what the shell is going on. We kept going down halls and found nothing. Where'd they all go? The loud growl of the Hulk echoed around us and I stopped dead in my tracks. Shell.

"What was that?" Raph shouted.

"The Hulk's lose." I said as I bolted off again with the guys on my trail. "We have to get everyone out of here." Elek went to his suit form, giving me a little boost and we searched for the injured instead. We found a group of agents and raced to them.

"One's got a concussion." Donnie said.

"Okay, careful with him." I said as Elek grabbed two people and I pulled a girl to her feet. "We need to get them to the infirmary."

One by one we got them away from harm. This was definitely new for the guys since no one was scared of them. As of now, the Hulk was the monster and the turtles were their saviors. The guys and I searched the hall again when the sounds of someone being tossed around made us run into Thor who was fighting the Hulk. Everyone was out of the way, and I found Romanoff. She was sitting by a wall and kind of staring off into nothing. Elek kept my face uncovered as I approached her.

"Agent Romanoff? Are you okay?"

She nodded and waved me off. "I just need a minute."

I backed off, but made sure to keep her in sight, just in case she was hurt. There was a loud bang and I saw the Hulk go flying into some big cargo containers. Elek went into his own formed and chuckled.

'He's gonna be pissed.' Elek almost snickered.

'How can this amuse you?' I hit his arm.

He just shrugged and went back into his suit form. At first I was confused, but my eyes widened as a plane was about to fire at the Hulk. Someone rammed into me and the bullets sprayed past me. I turned my head to see Thor holding onto me as the Hulk jumped out the hangar and onto the jet, then he let go.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I stood and found the guys exiting their cover. "Everyone alright?"

"Good here."

The hangar felt as if there was an earthquake and I got that flipping feeling in my stomach like when you are…dropped. Oh no…

'It's Barton. He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level.' Fury came into my earpiece I forgot I had. 'Does anybody copy?'

'This is Agent Romanoff. I copy'

"I am going for Loki." Thor announced as he started to leave.

"I'm coming with you." I followed and I turned to the guys quick. "Go help Fury."

They were hesitant, but they went. When I turned back around Thor was gone. Shell, he was fast. I picked up my pace and booked it for Loki, while dodging any agents. Thor's shout echoed down the hall making me go faster. What was he yelling about now? I was about to enter where his cry came from when a loud crash shook the entrance way and I finally made it. However, the glass cage was gone. To the right, was a large hole in the wall and on the ground was Coulson. I ran to him and saw blood oozing onto his white button down he wore.

"P-phil, say something." I moved the large gun off his lap, as Fury went next to me.

"Sorry, Boss." Phil said. "The god rabbited."

"Just stay awake." Fury told Coulson before turning to me. "Medics are on their way, you should go."

I couldn't move, so Elek moved for us. My heart was racing. Was he gonna make it?

'He'll be fine, Bails.'

'How do you know?'

'Just trying to stay positive.' Elek said as we ran into the turtles who were helping with the first-aid to multiple agents, Donnie was with Agent Hill.

"Agent Coulson is down."

 **I hope you liked the Donnie/Bailey interaction in there.** **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Staryflake: I love reading your 'requests'. Let me see what I can do.**

 **As for everyone else, enjoy and thank you for the follows and favorites!**

Chapter 5

The turtles stayed close to me as I let my legs hang off the edge of where that glass cage should be. They all kind of made a protective wall around me as I tried to work through what happened just an hour or so ago. Across the large gap was the blood from Coulson, now drying onto the wall. Why couldn't anyone clean that up? Elek sat on one side of me and Donnie was on the other. My eyes narrowed at the stain. This time, Loki has gone too far. I sighed and lowered my head.

'I was such a snob to him.' I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them to keep them up.

'You were being cautious.' Elek said in an equally sad voice.

I don't know if I was feeling his sorrow or mine, but I felt like crap right now.

"Hey, cheer up, Bailey." Mikey offered me a smile.

I just rolled my eyes. "Nice try, Mikey."

"I'm gonna break Loki's face in!" Raph punched his fist into his other hand.

"Get in line." I huffed.

"Bails." Dad's voice came from the entrance and I just sat where I was. "Come on, don't start the 'silent treatment'."

My lip quivered and I shot to my feet to race into his arms, pushing Raph out of the way. Taking a deep breath I refused to let myself cry. Dad just held me as I silently apologized and he forgave.

The Avengers couldn't fail now. Coulson was one who was the biggest and one believer, other than me, of this team. I have to admit though, I was losing faith in this so-called team, but now I was counting on it.

"We'll avenge him." I said in a stern voice to try and convince myself.

Dad chuckled. "Nice play on words there."

I smiled and I saw Steve walk in as the turtles went to go explore a little. Donnie was a little hesitant and tried to smile to comfort me. I returned the smile and nodded.

"Was he married?" Steve asked.

"No." Dad answered. "There was a cellist, I think."

"I'm sorry." Steve's head bowed. "He seemed like a good man."

"He was." I said quietly.

"He was an idiot." Dad nodded.

"Why? For believing?" Steve beat me by two seconds.

"For taking on Loki alone."

"He was doing his job." Steve argued calmly.

"But he could've called backup." I added defending dad's side of the argument. He was right with the fact that Coulson didn't think thoroughly before confronting Loki, but he wasn't dumb.

"No time." Steve said. He knew of those situations, the ones that needed sacrifices instead of teammates. The ones that saved thousands of innocents.

"He was out of his league." Dad scoffed. "He should've waited. He should've-"

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony." Steve walked towards us.

"Right, I've heard that one before."

"But he's right, Dad. There are those times where there's no getaway." I told him.

"There's always an opportunity to get out of situations where the odds aren't on your side." He walked past me and Steve. I had a feeling Dad meant when he was supposed to die back in that Afghan cave. He survived, but his friend died and so did that playboy side of my dad.

"Is this the first time you lost a soldier?" Steve asked and Dad spun around with a terrified look on his face.

"We are not soldiers." His eyes rested on me as he took a breath. "We're not marching to Fury's fife." His gaze scared me, dad seemed so lost. He seemed truly terrified.

"Neither am I." Steve agreed. "He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But, right now we got to put that behind us and get this done."

"Loki needs a power source." I pointed out and Steve nodded as I got our conversation back on track.

"If we can put together a list-"

"He made it personal." Dad interrupted Steve.

'What?'

'He's right.' Elek agreed.

"That's not the point."

"That is the point." Dad argued then it clicked.

If he'd hit us where it hurt, then he'd break us and Loki would get away with his plan! "That's Loki's point." I mumbled under my breath as the pieces clicked together. Dad was saying out loud what was rushing in my head.

"He hit us all right where we live. Why?" He tested Cap.

"To tear us apart."

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great but he knows he has to take us out to win, right?" He asked making sure Steve was following. "That's what he wants." Dad looked at me. "You get it right?"

"Yeah, he wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it like he's the star of a reality TV show." I started.

"He wants an audience." Dad continued nodding and pointing at me.

"Yeah, I caught his act in Stuttgart." Steve nodded.

"Yeah, that was just the previews. This is opening night." Dad totally got what I was thinking and I cut him off.

"Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered-" I stopped my rambling when I noticed my metaphor wasn't really a metaphor.

"Son of a bitch." Dad said before rushing out of the room. Steve looked at me.

"The ugly building in New York." I just said in a way he'd understand.

Steve's eyes widened. Now he got it. "We need to regroup."

"I'll have Donnie get a jet ready." Elek said before the two of us rushed off to find the guys.

We found them all heading to the dojo and I called out to them and told them we were leaving. I got them to leave without asking questions and we gathered the remainder of the Avengers in the back of one of the jets. When we entered, Steve was in the lead and a poor pilot tried to tell Captain he wasn't authorized to enter the jet. Ha, ha, funny. All it took was a 'Son, just don't' and a growl from Raph to get the pilot scrambling. Raph chuckled and Mikey was happy he wasn't the one getting growled at. Dad would lead the rest of us to New York and get to the tower, but with our last battle, his suit was having trouble flying. So, I decided to fly with him.

"We gotta go now before Fury finds out about us leaving." Nat said as I exited the jet.

"Then let's go." Elek formed onto me and I took off right behind dad with the others behind me.

I had Elek keep a secure line to the turtles' ear pieces. I haven't talked to them too much since they arrived. There was just so much happening so fast.

"Hey guys."

'Bailey, is everything okay?' Donnie's predictable response came.

"Ya, I'm fine. Just in some need of my healthy dose of my best friends' life." I smiled.

'Dude, you will not believe what was back on the TV!' Mikey's excited voice blared into my helmet.

"What, Mikey?"

'Oh god, there he goes.' Raph grumbled.

'Space Heroes!'

I cringed at how loud Mikey was and answered. "Isn't that that TV show you four watched when you were younger?"

'Oh yeah.' Leo came into the conversation.

Donnie laughed. 'Leo was such a nerd when it came to that show. He always wanted to be just like that captain on the show.'

'Captain Ryan.' Leo muttered.

We all started hysterical laughing.

'Oh Leo, please tell me you still have that Captain Ryan poster in your room?' Raph asked still laughing.

The silence coming from Leo made us all laugh even harder. Oh priceless.

 **REVIEWS? Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Here's the next chapter. There's going to be one of two more after this :( Enjoy!**

 **Staryflake: More Elek you say…okay!**

Chapter 6

The flight to the Stark Tower was nerve wrecking right after I stopped talking to the guys. Dad's suit was having difficulties flying and one of the repulsors would have a glitch. He'd recover quickly from it so it kind of looked like he was doing a cross between a dance and having a spasm. Elek and I were flying right next to him just in case he started to fall out of the sky.

Everyone seemed pretty quiet as we sped through the clear skies, and towards the battle of our lives. I think everyone was nervous, mostly because we still couldn't function as a real team, but also because we were missing two of us. The Hulk, I mean, Dr. Banner, was probably stranded somewhere, and Thor was dropped out of the sky. Both were Loki's doing. My blood started to boil with anger as all of Loki's evils filled my mind. All of the lost lives! He killed Phil! Now, his payback was coming.

'Stop...' A feint voice said softly in my mind.

'Elek?' I checked to see if he was messing with me.

'What's wrong?'

'Did you say something before?' I asked.

I felt his confusion. 'No…why?'

My heart started to quicken. 'I just heard someone.'

His understanding inched it's way to me. 'It's probably Donatello.'

'How?'

'Not exactly sure, but he did bring up that something happened when I was powered down and our connection has a third wheel now.' Elek explained.

'Third wheel? Wow, El, just wow.' I rolled my eyes.

'It's true.' He shrugged. 'Just pay attention to the mission and we'll figure it out after we save the world.'

'Okay, Super Elek.' I giggled.

With that it was back to silence, as the city grew closer. Someone else spoke to me, except this time, it wasn't in my head and I knew who it was.

"I need you to fall back a bit until I tell you, okay?" Dad told me and we looked at each other as we spoke.

"I better not have to save your smart ass." I joked.

"I'm serious, Bail." His voice took this new stern tone.

"Okay, I'm sorry." I said still trying to figure out the change. "Be careful."

"You too." He said as he sped forward and I slowed down to a hover.

'Don't be so tense, Bail, he'll be okay.' El tried to comfort me, but I couldn't help but be scared for him.

I watched as the rest of the team followed. Okay, now we're missing four. Sighing, I slowly followed, making sure to keep my distance as Dad flew to the top of the Stark building. My nerves were twisting my stomach to a knot and I allowed my gaze to stick to the top of the building.

'Be okay…" There was Donnie again.

'At least listen to him, if you're not going to listen to me.' Elek added and I giggle.

'Alright, alright.' I sighed.

I wonder why I couldn't hear Donnie clearly, and why he only spoke one, maybe two words. Still, I took a few breaths and calmed myself when panic hit me. A loud bang echoed to where I was flying and instantly, I broke into action. More shadowed it as Elek and I entered the city, heading for my home, but the scene in the sky was the event that worried me. A large wormhole looking portal was open over the Stark Tower and things, I couldn't make out what, were flying out of it.

'It's Loki's army.' Elek said as we pushed ourselves faster.

'Bailey, Elek, do you copy?' Steve came up in my earpiece.

"We copy, do you guys see this?" I stared at the army.

'Unfortunately,' He sighed. 'Donatello is sending you our location. Get here now, we need a plan.'

"Roger that." I said as the co-ordinates popped up on the screen. 'Let's go join the party.'

'Party time.' Elek said happily.

(Donnie POV)

"Is she coming?" I asked Captain Rogers.

"Yes, they're on their way now." He responded as he took in the situation around us.

Aliens on flying vehicles cluttered the New York skies and my brothers and I were deciding whether to hide, due to us being in the open, or stand and fight. We were going against everything we were taught growing up. I looked at Leo for his answer and by the determined expression, I knew the answer, we were fighting until every single one of these aliens were dead. So be it.

(Bailey POV)

When we landed, the battle had already began. People were in a frantic mob trying to search for safety, but we're running into the line of fire, as Steve just shouted out. The turtles were out on the street working with Black Widow to keep the Chitauri, the aliens invading the Earth, at bay. Donnie saw me as Elek and I broke into action. He went into his own form, but formed a bo staff for me before joining the fight. I looked up to see my dad taking on a giant flying worm thing as I spun my staff to knock out a Chitauri.

"We've got civilians trapped up here." Agent Barton said as we took out the first wave of Chitauri. Loki flew above us and I heard Raph growl.

"I agree Raph." I sneered.

Elek stayed close to me as our fighting flowed into each other's. I'd fight a Chitauri and El would take care of it as I got another one. He'd blast an alien towards me and I'd use my staff to administer the final blow. Thud, one down. I sighed as I looked at the sky. It looked like there were millions of them. Great.

"They're fish in a barrel down there." Steve said just as the next wave of aliens showed up.

"Captain, we're on this. Get everyone down there," Leo pointed at the crowd of panicked civilians, "to safety. Take them to the subways, anything to get them off the streets."

"Do you think you can hold them off?" He asked everyone.

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure." Barton answered this one and took out five aliens with one shot. He had an exploding arrow that sprays bullets. Nat was going at all of them with her gun. The turtles and I were fighting the ones that had gotten past the assassins.

'El, do a scan, see if there are civilians close by.' I told him. "I'll cover you."

He nodded and Donnie heard me, or he just heard me say the part I said out loud because he was covering Elek's other side as El scanned the area. I could see the scan as he did it and when he landed on a bus, it was filled with people. My eyes widened.

"Leo, Hawkeye, the bus!" I shouted and the two rushed towards the bus.

Hmm, that was a new one. I was actually able to see what Elek saw.

'I don't know if that's a good thing.' Elek said.

'Agreed.'

After getting the doors open, Leo opened some windows and helped everyone get to the subway. Mikey was leading a group of people down and away from the streets as Elek and Raph covered them. I was with Natasha taking down the Chitauri. Again, the people the turtles helped weren't afraid of them. Actually one girl was clinging onto Mikey as he led her and a group of people into the subway. Once the bus was cleared we all returned to crushing some alien skulls.

"This is like Budapest all over again." Nat shouted to Barton.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently." Barton answered as he took a quick look around.

I cringed as Elek got hit hard and stumbled.

'Elek?'

'I'm okay. Stay focused.'

'Okay, Leo Jr.'

I saw Donnie laughing and I just shrugged at him.

'You know it's true.'

Just then Captain returned and Thor fried up a dozen Chitauri.

"Hey what's the big deal?" Raph shouted as he approached the Asgardian. "I had them!"

"Raph," I called and he glared at me, but I just pointed at the group of Chitauri coming towards us, "there's more. Chill, bro."

"What's the story upstairs?" Captain asked as we, minus Raph, surrounded Thor.

"The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable." Thor explained.

'Thor's right. We got to deal with these guys.' Dad said over the headsets.

"How do we do this?" Nat asked.

"As a team." Leo and Cap said at the same time. The two looked at each other and grinned.

'That was weird.' I told Elek.

'But perfect.' He added and I nodded.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor argued.

"Don't we all?" I mumbled as Barton muttered a 'get in line'.

"Save it." Leo snapped.

"Loki's going to keep the fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild." Steve walked away as he started with his plan. "We got Stark and Elek up top. He's going to need us to-"

Banner driving up on a motorcycle made us turn. "Banner?"

We walked towards him as he approached on a small, beat up motorcycle. He got off and met us halfway.

"So, this all seems horrible." He started.

"I've seen worse." Nat said.

"I'm sorry." Banner nodded.

"No, we could use a little worse." She said.

"Stark, we got him." Steve told Dad.

'Banner?' He asked.

"Just like you said." Steve finished.

'Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you.' Dad announced.

A moment later Dad sped around a building with one of those alien worm things trailing behind him.

"I don't see how that's a party." Nat shook her head.

"Dude, your Dad might not understand what a party really is." Mikey said as he took a step back.

Banner started to walk towards the raging beast.

"Dr. Banner, know might be a good time for you to get angry." Steve stepped towards Banner.

"That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry." Banner then turned from puny Banner to big green Hulk just in time to punch the alien worm in the face.

The metal monster was brought into a nosedive and the rest of its body flung towards us.

'Hold on!' Dad shouted as he shot the swinging body.

Donnie moved in front of me and threw his body over me to protect me from the flying debris. The aliens started screeching and we huddled into a circle as the Hulk roared back at the aliens.

"Uh, guys." I said.

'Call it, Captain.' Dad said as Steve stepped ahead of us.

"All right, listen up. Until we close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof." He pointed at a building nearby. "Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, Elek, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Can you give me a lift?" Barton asked Dad.

"Right," He answered and walked over to him, "Better clench up, Legolas." Dad grabbed him and launched into the air with Elek following.

"Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal." Steve started again. "Slow them down. You got the lightening. Light the bastards up." And there goes Thor. "Turtles, Bailey, and Nat, we stay here on the ground. We keep fighting here." He turned to the big green raging Banner. "And Hulk," Hulk's head spun to face Captain. He grunted in response, "smash." Hulk roared and threw himself in the air as he pummeled the aliens.

And the fighting commenced.

 **Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N This is probably the last chapter : ( I'm going to try and write up one more before starting on the next story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

We were all fighting as hard as we could as the Chitauri kept coming. I glanced over to where Nat and Steve were fighting and saw her run towards Steve who was holding he shield in front of him. With one swift movement, Steve launched Natasha into the air and she went zooming past us.

"Whoa!" Mikey shouted as he punched a Chitauri in the face.

"That lady's insane!" Raph shouted.

"Yes, yes she is." I laughed. "Now stop hogging all the aliens."

Donnie rolled his eyes and fought with one until it was near me before finding another to beat up.

"Thanks Donnie." I smiled as Dad and Elek came flying through.

Dad shot at Cap's shield which bounced off and redirected the beam. Elek picked up two Chirtauri and bashed them together before flying to the top of a building and dropping them. I flinched as the aliens hit the ground. Dad went with a similar attack. Raph was surrounded by a big group and I rushed over.

"Hey, Raph! Around the world!" I shouted as I dove at him. His Sai hooked onto my bo staff and he swung me in a circle. My feet connected with all of the aliens surrounding him and when they were all down Raph stopped.

"Good call, but I had it." Raph smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved him off as I charged at another group, but hesitated when a loud explosion went off in a building. Steve came stumbling out moments after. "Captain!" I went over to him. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Let's just finish this."

"I agree." I nodded as we joined the others again. That's when things started to go downhill for us. I didn't see Hawkeye on the building anymore and Hulk was being rushed by bullets. My eyes widened, but I had to stay focus. The guys were next to me fighting until Nat came onto our headsets.

"I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down."

"Do it!" Steve shouted.

'No, wait.' Dad interrupted.

"Stark, these things are still coming." Steve argued.

'I got a nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less than a minute.' Dad said. "\'And I know just where to put it.'

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip." Steve told him.

'Elek!' I called out for him.

'I'm going after your dad.'

"What? No! Elek, stand down." I was so worried I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"What is it?" Donnie asked.

"Elek's going after my dad." I answered. "Dad, if you copy. Please, we can figure out another way."

'There's no time.' He told me.

I stared up at the sky looking for him. "There's plenty of time, we can figure something out. Just you and me, like it's always been."

'I love you, Bails.' He said in a sad voice.

"Dad!" I screamed into the air as he flew by with Elek trailing him. "No!"

I ran towards where he and Elek entered the portal. My breath hitched and I couldn't breathe. I felt my knees hit the ground.

"Bailey!" I heard Donnie rush to me.

My eyes never left the sky as everything started to get dark. Elek wasn't going to make it, I could feel that. My eyes shut and I felt myself collapsed. In the distance I heard Steve shouting orders and the Hulk roaring. Did we win?

(Steve's POV)

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip." I told Tony.

"What? No! Elek, stand down." I turned to see Bailey staring at the sky begging her father to wait. "Elek's going after my dad." She said. "Dad, if you copy. Please, we can figure out another way."

'There's no time.' He told her.

"There's plenty of time, we can figure something out. Just you and me, like it's always been." She kept looking for Stark.

I couldn't help but think of Peggy. This was so similar to what I did to her when I crashed that plane. Like Stark, I wasn't planning on coming back, but this was to save millions. Unfortunately, the ones who play 'hero' always forgets the ones they leave behind.

'I love you, Bails.' He said in a sad voice to his daughter.

"Dad!" Bailey screamed into the air as he flew by with Elek trailing him. "No!"

Once the two made it towards the wormhole, Bailey collapsed. I rushed to her with the turtle with the purple mask, Donatello, and looked up to see Tony hovering right in front of the portal. That means…no.

(Bailey's POV)

My eyes fluttered open and took in the bright white room. I felt as if everything was in slow motion as my memory started to fill me in, but something wasn't right. From the smell and technology of the room, I could tell I was in the hospital. The door in the corner opened and literally all of the Avengers walked in, even the turtles. Dad sat on the bed and smiled.

"Hey, Bails, how you feeling?" He asked.

"You're okay?" I smiled and wrapped my arms around him before slapping him. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I'm sorry, Bails." He pulled me into him again, but yet again, I pulled away.

"Where's Elek? I-I can't feel him." I started getting nervous as I looked around to see everyone dodging my gaze.

"He didn't make it out of the portal," Don stepped forward, "but we can build him again. We still have all of the blueprints and notes."

"You think he'll still be the same?" I asked as I swallowed back the tears that were stinging my eyes.

"Yes." Donnie answered with such certainty, I couldn't even think about not believing him.

Then I turned to the other Avengers, and noticed Thor was missing. "He took Loki?"

"Yeah, how are you doing?" Steve answered.

"I'm okay." I told mostly to myself and nodded. "Thanks."

I glanced over at my dad and smiled. "You went to that Shwarma place without me, didn't you?"

He shrugged. "You were still knocked out and we were hungry."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Jerk."

"Well, we have to head out, Fury's calling." Barton said as he and Nat waved and left.

"Bye." I waved back.

"I'll take you to Shwarma, you're being released today anyway." Dad smiled.

"Yay!" I smiled as Dr. Banner went to get my doctor to get me out of here.

"Oh and the one guy who works there is blind so the turtles could come too." Dad said.

I nodded and Donnie and the guys smiled. Mikey shoved past his brothers and hugged my dad. "Thank you, Mr. Stark!"

"Uh, yeah, let go." Dad peeled Mikey off.

They all backed up as the doctor came over and took out the IVs and took off the heart monitors. Once that was done, dad gave me a change of clothes to get in. So after I changed, we headed for Shwarma. In the back of my mind I kept the emotions of hearing that Elek was gone. I can't believe he's gone. I know Donnie said we can rebuild him, but he's not going to be the same, I just know it.

My dad, the turtles, and I munched loudly on our food as the blind worker shuffled around the diner, I guess you can call it. I had to admit the food here was pretty awesome! Dad was on my left and Donnie was on my right as the two talked about new inventions. I would've joined in on the conversation, but I'm still getting over the fact that I'm not sharing a brain anymore…I don't like it. Now it feels as if I'm alone, even with the turtles and dad being here.

'You're not alone.'

I glanced over at Donnie, who gave me a quick smile as he continued to talk to my dad about a way to get one of his suits to go to dad on his command. Pft, copycat. Maybe, this one will be like Elek. Then I thought, the new Elek I made, would I keep Elek's name? That was Elek's name, and he picked it himself. I don't feel right just giving it to someone else. We'll see when the time comes.

 **How'd you like it? Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hellllloooooooo! I had some inspiration and wanted to have a better end for 'I Am Not A Soldier'. It's not long, but it's something. Enjoy! : )**

Chapter 8

"So what now?" I leaned closer to the hologram of the new 'Avengers Tower'.

"Now? We're going to get this building back into shape with even better security and defense systems." Dad explained as he put his arm around Pepper's waist as the four of us observed the new design.

"Mr. Stark, I have so many ideas so the new Avengers HQ," Donnie stared at the building, before jumping, "after we get Elek back." He smiled back at me from the chair he sat in.

I rolled my eyes and draped my arms over his shoulders. Only when he was sitting was I actually able to reach his shoulders because of his height. Dad spun the holographic tower around and sighed.

"Bailey, you're old enough now that, I'm giving this project to you."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. "Dad?"

"The Avengers Tower is yours, Bailey." Dad put his hand over the tower before lowering his hand to the table and the tower disappeared.

"Wow, this…this is amazing!" I shouted and hugged my dad. "I promise you, the Avengers Tower is going to be the best and safest headquarters anyone has ever seen." I started to ramble. "Oh, this is going to be great!" I turned to Donnie. "I wanted to try something with you. It'll allow you four to walk amongst the humans without a second glance."

Donnie gave me a hesitant look. "As long as I get to give some input with the building upgrades."

I hugged him. "I'm so excited and Elek-" I frowned. "I mean, when we build a lab to recreate Elek. He can," With a soft sigh, I sat on the arm of the chair Donnie sat on. He put his arm behind me.

"We'll get him back." Donnie said and pulled me towards him as I started to cry.

It felt as if someone punched me in the chest and clawed at me until they slowly tore my heart out. I know that sounds pretty brutal, but god, this hurt. Building the new Avengers Tower would be good for me, I'll be able to keep my mind off of…what happened, and I don't know, hope for the best. Still sniffling, I brushed my tears away and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Don't worry, Bail," Dad and Pepper wrapped their arms around me. "Everything will work out."

I nodded. "I just had an idea for the building."

"What's that?" Donnie asked trying to change the subject.

I smiled. "Build a tunnel from the lair into the building that will lead to a secret passage way to an elevator that'll bring you four up to where ever they please in the building. I'm planning on getting a high tech dojo, where the trainee can program their course. It can be an obstacle course of a fight scene. It'll all be all holograms." I started to feel a little better.

"And we still have your room ready at the lair until the Avengers Tower is ready or ready enough for you to live in." Donnie said.

So Pepper, dad, and I flew back home so I could pack my things and fly back. I had a ton of work to do anyways. There was the Tower, obviously, my ninja training, and getting my best friend back. I will stop at nothing to get him back. I may not be a soldier, but I AM a fighter.

 **And there you have it. Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed the story, they really make my day! If there are any questions about any of my stories, just shoot me a PM. : )**


End file.
